Вселенная Дюны
Вселенная Дюны, «Дюниверс» ( ) — вымышленная вселенная, придуманная писателем Фрэнком Гербертом и описанная им в серии книг «Хроники Дюны». Вселенная Дюны — это далёкий мир будущего, в котором людям пришлось отказаться от искусственного интеллекта и продвинутой вычислительной техники. И как следствие этого, человечеству пришлось развивать способности собственного тела. В этом мире царит феодальный строй и монополия на межзвёздные перевозки Космической гильдии. Важнейшим веществом во вселенной является «Пряность» (меланж, спайс), без которой невозможны дальние космические перелёты. Единственным источником меланжа является пустынная планета Арракис, на которой и происходит основное действие книг. Хронология Дюны Экранизации Дюны «Дюну» пытались экранизировать четырежды, но было снято только три фильма, два из которых — по дебютному одноимённому роману. Первую попытку предпринял Алехандро Ходоровски. На роль падишаха-императора Шаддама IV был приглашён Сальвадор Дали, музыкальное сопровождение заказали группе Pink Floyd, а декорации — известному художнику Руди Гигеру. Сценарий «Дюны» Ходоровского был довольно сильно далёк от оригинала (например герцога Лето должны были ритуально кастрировать, а Алия должна была быть дочерью Пола и его собственной матери). Потратив много средств, но так ничего и не сняв, Ходоровски лишился финансирования в 1975 году. Позднее Руди Гигер использовал свои заготовки, сделанные для «Дюны» в кинофильме «Чужой», а стул, созданный изначально для обстановки дома Харконненов, теперь известен всему миру как «стул Гигера»Дмитрий Воронов, Александр Натаров. «Дюна» Фрэнка Герберта: Экранизации Мир фантастики. Через 10 лет за экранизацию «Дюны» взялся режиссёр Дэвид Линч, и в 1984 году свет увидел фильм «Дюна». Главную роль в фильме исполнил актёр Кайл Маклахлен. Также в фильме снимались Стинг, Хосе Феррер, Линда Хант, Шон Янг и другие. Сценарий, написанный при участии самого Герберта, был заметно сокращён по сравнению с книгой. В прокате фильм провалился. В 2000 году «Дюна» была снова экранизирована, на этот раз американской телекомпанией «Sci-Fi» в виде минисериала «Frank Herbert’s Dune». Эта экранизация тоже была встречена неоднозначно: сценарий сериала, написанный при участии Брайана Герберта, был ближе к книге, чем у фильма Линча, однако постановка была малобюджетной, со слабыми спецэффектами и малоизвестными актёрами. Продолжением версии «Sci-Fi» стал более успешный и дорогой минисериал «Дети Дюны» по книгам «Мессия Дюны» и «Дети Дюны». Проект студии Paramount Pictures новой экранизации «Дюны» в виде крупнобюджетного блокбастера не пошёл дальше разработки сценария. Режиссёром предполагался Пьер Морель, продюсер Кевин Мизер, сценарист Чейз Палмер. Студия обещала участие в создании фильма Герберта и Андерсона. Тем не менее в марте 2011 проект был закрыт. Нынешний владелец прав на киноверсию «Дюны» Ричард П. Рубинштейн надеется найти студию, способную на реализацию проекта, а также финансирование в размере не менее 100 млн долларовТретьей «Дюне» быть! Мир фантастики . Игры по Дюне После выхода первого фильма была выпущена в свет первая компьютерная игра по мотивам этого фильма. Это была Dune от разработчиков Cryo Interactive. Эта игра представляла собой квест с элементами стратегии в реальном времени. В 1992 году, увидела свет игра Dune II: The Building of a Dynasty (другая её версия называлась Battle For Arrakis). Она явилась пионером жанра стратегий в реальном времени. Благодаря Dune II жанр стратегий в реальном времени быстро завоевал позиции в мире PC-игр и, соответственно, на рынке. Игра Warcraft, вышедшая позже, выглядела ремейком, и только Warcraft II в 1995 году побила популярность Dune II за счет отличного мультиплеера. Разработчиками Dune II выступали Westwood Studios. В сюжет игры также были поставлены события первой книги, но с рядом изменений, в частности, была введена третья сторона — дом Ордос. В 1998 году Westwood выпустила игру Dune 2000: Long Live the Fighters! Она представляла собой ремейк популярной в своё время Dune II с незначительными изменениями. В 2001 году вышли сразу две игры по Дюне. Одна (Frank Herbert’s Dune от Cryo) — Third Person Shooter, созданный напрямую по событиям первой книги Фрэнка Герберта, а вторая (Emperor: Battle for Dune от Westwood) представляла собой 3D-продолжение Dune II (Dune 2000). Был ещё один проект — Dune Generations, который разрабатывала компания Cryo Interactive. Эта игра в жанре Online RTS была многообещающей, но Cryo закрылась, не успев выпустить игру. В музыке Многие группы создавали произведения по мотивам «Дюны»: Рок-музыка: * Iron Maiden написали песню To Tame a Land в 1983 году, пересказывающую историю Муад-диба. Группа приглашала самого писателя записать вступление к песне, но тот категорически отказался от сотрудничества из-за нелюбви к музыке хеви-метал. * Blind Guardian написали песню Traveller in Time в 1991 году, посвященную пророческим видениям Пола Атрейдеса. * Mechanical Poet выпустили концептуальный альбом «Eidoline: The Arrakeen Code» по мотивам вселенной «Дюны».The Search Engine that Does at InfoWeb.net * Арьен Антони Лукассен написал песню Sandrider для альбома Star One — Space Metal (2002). * Shai Hulud хардкор группа названа по имени, данного фрименами гигантскому Песчаному Червю планеты Арракис из книги Фрэнка Герберта «Дюна».http://www.ruleeverymoment.com/media/interviews/interview.php?id=17 * Savage Circus написали песню Legend of Leto II в 2009 году, повествующую от лица самого Лето II, как Бога-Императора, о размышлениях над своей жизнью и своим предназначением. Электронная музыка: * Клаус Шульце записал 30-минутную сюиту Dune (1979) и композицию «Melange» (1977). * Музыкант Брайан Ино участвовал в создании саундтрека к экранизации режиссёра Дэвида Линча. * Everdune — финский синтипоп-проект, полностью посвящённый «Дюне»Мир фантастики. Рецензия на альбом Everdune «Legend of the Aces». * На альбоме трансеров Astral Projection — Dancing Galaxy — есть отсылки к Дюне и семплы из фильма Линча: «''The spice extends life. The spice expands consciousness. The spice is vital to space travel''». * Композиция «Intron.Ix» из альбома Spectrum электронного музыканта Jega содержит семплы речи из обращения навигатора 3-й степени к Шаддаму IV: «We have just folded space from Ix <…> Many machines on Ix <…> Better than those on Richese <…> You are transparent, I see many things <…> I did not say this. I am not here». * В тексте композиции «Weapon of Choice» музыканта Fatboy Slim есть следующие слова: Walk without rhythm, and it won’t attract the worm (имеется в виду правило передвижения по пустыне: путники не должны идти в одном ритме, чтобы не привлекать песчаных червей) * Dune — немецкий музыкальный коллектив, исполняющий композиции в стилях Happy hardcore, рейв, техно. На название группы, а также на тексты песен, напрямую повлиял мир Dune. * В альбом «Driving Insane» нидерландской драм-энд-бэйс команды Black Sun Empire вошёл трек «Arrakis» * В песне «It’s Your Future» (2012 г.) группы DiscoBonus содержится строка: You know, the spice must flow — it’s your future. Саундтреки к фильмам и играм: * Один из самых известных саундтреков был написан Фрэнком Клепаки, Дэвидом Аркенстоуном и Джаредом Мендельсоном к игре Emperor: Battle for Dune. Влияние на культуру Серия о Дюне, в особенности первый роман, а также последующие экранизации и игры, оказали большое влияние на мировую фантастику. Многие мотивы книги стали расхожими, вызвали развитие или даже антитезы в работах других авторов. * Роберт Джордан — «Колесо Времени». Фэнтезийная серия американского писателя, по его собственному признанию, создавалась под влиянием, в том числе, книг Герберта о Дюне. Отсылкой к «Дюне», в частности, являются айил — пустынный народ, похожий по традициям и поведению на фрименов. Другим общим мотивом является женский мистический орден Айз Седай, играющий ту же роль, что и Бене Гессерит. * «Звёздные войны», популярная киноэпопея, вышедшая на экраны почти одновременно с экранизацией Дюны. Общими местами в двух циклах являются, например, планеты Татуин и Арракис и образ жизни на них, тираническая империя и её штурмовики особого происхождения, рождение близнецов и смерть их матери при родах. Посмотрев «Звёздные войны», Герберт иронически заметил: «''За это Лукас должен мне хотя бы обед''». Джордж Лукас признал, что является поклонником «Дюны» и заимствовал оттуда типажи транспортных средств. Кроме того, в расширенной вселенной «Звёздных войн» фигурирует вещество «спайс», свойства которого сильно отличаются от спайса в «Дюне», но оно тоже изменяет сознание и вызывает зависимость. В компьютерной игре Star Wars Jedi Knights:Jedi Academy, в одной из миссий также есть черви-гиганты на пустынной планете. * Warhammer 40,000, вселенная настольных и компьютерных игр, имеет множество сходств с «Дюной». К ним относятся, в частности, частично совпадающий способ космического путешествия (с помощью варпа и навигаторов-псайкеров), а также империя, возглавляемая Богом-Императором. Космодесантники и Сёстры Битвы так же имеют прототипы в Дюне — это соответственно Сардукары и Рыбословши. * Роберт Сальваторе — трилогия «Тёмный Эльф» и ряд последующих романов о вселенной Forgotten Realms использует архетипы, вдохновленные циклом Герберта. Отмечают сходство между жрицами Ллот и Бене Гессерит, а также структурой и взаимоотношениями Великих Домов Империи и Мензоберранзана. Примечания Литература * W. McNelly (1984). Dune Encyclopedia. — Berkley Books, New York, 708 pp. Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Вики-энциклопедия «Хроники Дюны» (http://dune.wikia.com ) Категория:Вселенная Дюны